plants_vs_zombies_super_editionfandomcom-20200214-history
Plants vs. Zombies (Super Edition) Show
The Plants vs. Zombies (Super Edition) show is a show based of the PvZ (SE) series, but more like life. It was released on December 23rd, 2013. Characters Main Characters *Peashooter - The main character of the PvZ (SE) show is Peashooter. He likes watching TV, playing video games, and reading comics. He goes to Plantae Elementary. His best friend is Wall-nut, and he has a crush on Sunflower. *Sunflower - Sunflower is one of Peashooter's closest friends. Peashooter has a large crush on Sunflower, but Sunflower has a crush on Wall-nut, which disturbs Peashooter. *Wall-nut - Wall-nut is Peashooter's lovable but dim best friend. Wall-nut is often daydreaming, and hardly ever listens to anyone trying to talk to him. Wall-nut is the oldest person in Plantae Elementary. *Repeater - Repeater is Peashooter's older brother who goes to Plantae College. He has the same interests as Peashooter. Repeater's best friend is Tall-nut and he has a crush on Twin Sunflower, making him quite like Peashooter. He likes to repeat what others say. *Snow Pea - Snow Pea is Peashooter's curious and intelligent brother. Snow Pea loves Science and Math, and likes to explore. He is also disturbed by how much Peashooter loves electronics and comics. Recurring Characters *Chomper - Chomper is an infamous bully at Plantae Elementary. He recently moved in from Texas. He likes to bother plants by biting on them and not letting them go. He is often called the "Rough Wall-nut" because of how dim he is. *Spikeweed - Spikeweed is a bully at Plantae Elementary and is Chomper's best friend. Spikeweed is often annoyed with how dim Chomper is, but is always there for him. He wants to be a famous bully like his older brother, Spikerock, who goes to Plantae College. *Threepeater - Threepeater is Peashooter and Repeater's father, Snow Pea's adoptive father, and Ice Queen Pea's husband. Threepeater is very fond of sports, and will play them whenever he's bored. He tries to get his kids to play with him, but they'd rather stay inside. Threepeater stays home while Ice Queen Pea works at a hospital. *Ice Queen Pea - Ice Queen Pea is Peashooter and Repeater's mother, Snow Pea's adoptive mother, and Threepeater's wife. Snow Pea is secretly Ice Queen Pea's favorite child. She works at the hospital as a nurse. *Twin Sunflower - Twin Sunflower is Sunflower's older sister. She has a ridiculous crush on Tall-nut, and Repeater has a crush on her. She's famous for her sytlish sunglasses. *Tall-nut - Tall-nut is Wall-nut's smart and serious older brother. Twin Sunflower has a crush on him, and Repeater is his best friend. He is often annoyed by Wall-nut's stupidity. *Mr. Jalapeño - Mr. Jalapeño is the teacher of most of the main cast and recurring characters. He is easily angered, and can put things on fire if angered. *Principal Imitater - Principal Imitater is the principal of Plantae Elementary, Plantae Middle School, Plantae High, and Plantae College. He likes to frighten kids by turning into other plants and then going to his original self right in front of them. *Potato Mine - Potato Mine is the mailman in Peashooter's neighborhood. He was the paper boy in the neighborhood when he was around Peashooter's age. Minor Characters *Spikerock - Spikerock is Spikeweed's older brother and is one of the most (if not the most) famous bullies at the Plantae schools. Sometimes, he is seen at the beginning of episodes telling Spikeweed to do a good job bullying. *Power Lily - Power Lily is Sunflower's best friend. She's a bit nerdy. *Marigold - Marigold is Sunflower's cousin. She's obsessed with spreading gossip, being stylish, and is very sassy. *Split Pea - Split Pea is a man who used to go to school with Threepeater. He has two heads. One is easily angered and can be rude sometimes, while the other is nice and lovable. Episodes Season 1